demon love, Oni Koigokoro
by GaaraXSasori
Summary: what happened when a girl gets a demon hereioshi inside her and the akatsuki are interesed in her now. the demon can do many things but what happened when the demon falls in love with a certain jashin, will Tensura give up her freedom for the demons love?
1. Wanted:Hereioshi the prize is a surprise

ha-ha-ha,, okay i fixed this one, hope you like it :)

enjoy :)

* * *

You know you're an awful daughter when you killed your own mother and father. Well I didn't mean to it just sort of happened. Every time I time I think about it I cannot seem to think about what was talking to me then. She looked like a normal person but had wings, moon on her forehead and had looked to be a priestess that had died in the 1600 or so. A very good; one that everyone liked and gave her everything but sealed her away for some odd reason. I keep playing that time over and over in my head trying to figure out why in the world this would happen to me.

*flash back*

"_**Tensura! Get back here! You remember I told you that if you didn't work harder I would take you out of ninja school and teach you myself about our powers right!" my mother was yelling at me. But all I was doing was running away from her and ignoring that. I was going to become a ninja even if she hated it so much.**_

"_**GO TO HELL!" I screamed at her and ran to the forest.**_

_**God I just wish she would die.**_

"_Your wish is my command"_

"Who said that?"

_"I did. Look into the water and you will see me."_

I leaned over and looked into the pond to see a moon printed on my head.

"What the hell." I touched the moon and I felt power coming from it. Then to my surprise I heard screaming coming from my house. I ran over there as fast as I could and found my parents dead.

"No, I didn't want it to happen!"

"_Too late, already wished it. Call me again when you need my power and I shall grant you anything you desire and when you are full of power I shall have my time on this earth once more."_

"What! Whoa no way! No deal!"

"Who are you? What are you called?"

"_Hereioshi. I am a demon that was sealed away then rudely placed inside people until I slowly consumed their bodies, so it will be about thirteen years before I will feel soil underneath my feet."_

"Wait so I am a pawn?"

"_You hold me inside you until you turn twenty. It's sad how you are the first of many seals to actually wish for someone to die. I mean and at a young age, you must feel so horrible."_

"Can I ever see you?"

"_Only if you use more power of mine. See haven't you noticed your hair is a lot longer and it has turned to a midnight black now? Your eyes are colder too. You are slowly turning into me when I was alive. It won't be long until you look like me and people will try and kill you and that sad part is until your twenty you cannot die. I won't let you."_

"Wait so I can do whatever I want and because of you I cannot die right?"

"_Well that's the gist of it but you can still feel all the pain towards you." _

"Isn't that nice? But you can grant all my desires right?"

"_I have no choice because in the end you have to be happy about your life or I just end up becoming a shadow in the road."_

"Okay, so I'm guessing people before me have killed themselves or you wouldn't be here right? Like you have made them happy so if they ask to die you have to grant that wish right?"

"_Yeah, I guess you have it right I have to grant any wish." _

"Okay I think I get you knows. You are just playing nice so I won't kill myself or wish you were gone."

"_No I'm no doing that."_

_**Whatever.**_

*flash back ends*

I'm eighteen years old now and I have two years left until I have to give into that Hereioshi person. I do wish that I had a fun life and not a boring one.

"_Your desire is my command."_

"No! I didn't mean it!"

"_Too late you already said it. Heh."_

Shit! My life is so going to suck now. I didn't want to wish for something like that, for all you know she could go and make my sensei give me an impossible mission and I fail it.

"**Tensura!" **I looked up to see my friends Leia and Shana running towards me both seemed happy about something.

"What are you so happy about?" I looked over at them and they both had to catch their breath.

"Deidara… (gasping for air)… coming with the…Akastuki." She was gasping now and had a gleeful smile on her.

"Yeah and the best part is! They are looking for someone who has this demon inside them. I think they call is Hereioshi." Leia had a grin on her face and I knew she was doing something that would change my life.

"Here is the picture of the demon and they say if anyone looks remotely like her that we should turn them in and they might get a surprise." I took the picture and I seen me but it looked different, see I didn't have a moon yet, and I wasn't the right size for her but besides that I looked like her.

"Well I better be going then." I dropped the paper and started to run to my house ignoring the whispering of other people. _Shit, if the Akastuki are looking for her then I am screwed. There is no way I can hide from them for two years. _

I went into my room and locked my door behind me. I walked over to my bed and lied down and looked at my ceiling hoping that with some sort of hope that they wouldn't even think about an orphan.

I mean like seriously, an orphan having the demon inside them, ha-ha. Growl I look down at my stomach and realize I haven't eaten yet.

Mean while the Akastuki are showing them the papers.

"Have you seen this girl un?" Deidara held out the paper and the people just shock their heads, people have been doing this for about an hour now.

Deidara and his partner Sasori were running out of people to ask and they were getting bored of walking into some of the people more than once.

"DAMN! This is taking more time than I thought." He just finished talking to two people and had folded the paper up and now was heading towards a blond headed girl and a girl with iron silver hair.

"Have you seen anyone who looks like this un?" he looked at the girls and noticed they let out an ek.

"brats!" Sasori held his head and glared at the two girls. "so have you seen anyone like her?"

The two girls just stood and looked closely at the picture. "Yeah, I think tensura-"she was interrupted by an elbow in the arm. "hey what was that about?"

The blond haired girl pulled her away from them so they couldn't hear her. "we can't just give away our best friend! Tensura should know that they will be at her house any minute and she shouldn't answer her day."

"So she is in this town un?" the girls jumped a bit then turned around to look at them. The men just smirked at them and walked away.

Soon they will have the Hereioshi.

Back with Tensura,

I put my dishes in the dish washer and sat on my couch and flicked the television on.

"Tensura, you have to get out of here, some men were looking for you and I think that they know where you are now." Leia was pulling by my hands off the couch and Shana was outside looking out for people coming.

"Pack up a few things; we have to get you somewhere safe." I seen the panic in her eyes and I quickly got a change of clothes in a bag and a book and went outside with my friends.

"Leia, Shana why are you helping me? You could easily just ask me to give you any wish you want." I looked at them as they watched as a dark fag began to fill the dark road at night.

"Because we can wait, we are you're friends not people who are greedy." All of us looked ahead to see a figure walking towards us.

"Who are you?" I walked a bit not able to know why I would want to go near the figure.

"_It couldn't be him; no he died a long time ago."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_He looks like my friend when I was alive in my own body. He could be his twin."_

"Okay, so now could you stop making me walk over to him it's scary, they just want to kill me you know that right."

"_You can't die right. And plus they won't be able to touch you." _

"Okay then if they hurt me in anyway I will wish you were gone and never returned."

"_Fine."_

"Who are you guys?" I looked at the figure and I noticed he had silver hair and had a chain around his neck.

"He_ worships Jashin as well."_

I looked up at the man and I noticed my body felt a slight tingle.

"_He could be his twin but he wasn't born over 400 years ago."_

"I swear if he kills me you will die as well."

"_No I just will go into someone else." _

"You can't miss a chance to see someone that looks just like him can you know?"

"_He looks just like hogosha." _

"Who?"

"_Hogosha means guardian and he was just that to me. He was my friend and more but that's personal." _

"Ooohhhh, the demon loved someone."

"_Shut up!"_

I felt the air around me get thinner and I knew I had gotten her a little mad.

"So this little bitch has that fucking demon?" he looked down at me and I knew that he and the demon would make a good couple.

"I guess this brat could hold that 400 year old hag." He was holding Shana and some other man was holding Leia, they both had been knocked out.

"_Who are you calling a hag you old geezer! You look older than a skeleton, and if you had anymore scars Frankenstein might get jealous!"_

I laughed to myself unable to hold that inside.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" I looked at him and I still didn't understand why she would think a boy name hogosha would be related to _that_ man.

"Nothing. Why did you have to knock them out, they are innocent. They did nothing wrong, innocent bystanders."

I watched as the man the Hereioshi made fun of came closer to me and I felt a smack at the end of my neck and I looked behind.

"Nice try but no one can make me pass out." I glared at the man then I seen this man with red yes walks in front of me. I felt this sudden dizziness comes over me. I fell to the ground and I seen a man walks towards me and pick me up.

* * *

thank you and pretty please write a review :]


	2. WHAT THE DEMON IS WALKING AROUND!

ha-ha-ha chapter two :)

enjoy,

* * *

When I woke up I was in a dark room chained up to a wall.

See now look what you done now, ugh. I didn't want you to go and do that now!

_Shut up tensura! You wouldn't make it out alive anyways!_

Shut up you fucking demon and just get me the hell out of here! I fucking wish these chains were off.

_Tsk Tsk, your hearts desire is my command, _

_A bright light flashed through the room. I shielded my eyes and watched the chains disappeared. _

_"So it's true. You do have the demon and she can make any of your wishes come true. I must say it's pretty sad only a child has her and not someone like Me." the man was known as pein. By his tone I knew what he wanted he wanted the demon, everyone wants this demon but one thing they didn't know was she was a pain in the ass on dates. _

_Hey! Tensura I heard that!_

_"Oh shut up Hereioshi! You are so a pain the ass." I looked up not knowing that I said that one out loud. _

_Ooohhhh you said that out loud, ha-ha-ha, you are so in trouble._

Just shut up already, you will die if I die, god do you not get it, if I die you need to spend another twenty years inside someone who you hate and will hate you back.

_He is watching you right now_

"Tensura, if you do have the demon inside you then I want you to wish yourself outside of this room."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what the demon can do,"

"Why not I just wish you broke your arms and legs?"

_Your wish is my command._

"Fuck. For god sake," I watched as pein looked at me for a while then fall to then ground in pain. When he screamed some people ran inside to check him.

"What the fuck did you do? You fucking demon child." the silver haired man picked me up and thrown me against the wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those words. It just came out. I know I shouldn't have done it but still what was said is done, look I'm sorry-" I was picked up and stomped into the ground, I grunted in pain as he kept kicking me over and over again.

"You god damn bitch!" every time he stomped down he went harder and harder until I was on the edge of death. A hand jumped out ad stomped him from kicking me again.

"Hidan, don't if she done this she can make him better." the man looked down at me.

"Itachi, she needs to be killed," he spat at me and I took this time to heal myself.

"I wish I was healed along with pein." Everyone stepped back as they watched my body being healed along with Pein.

"Tobi scared!" I glared at the man and watched as he ran behind the blond haired man. "Help me! She is a witch is looking at me."

"Excuse me? Witch? Hello, I didn't mean to do half of the things I have done in my life! You kill people on purpose. Mine was by accident." I leaned up against the wall and watched hidan walk behind pein and whisper something to him.

_Hidan is so hot,_

"Don't you mean ugly? That hair makes him look so old." I covered my mouth and watched as he stared back at me.

"What did you say you little bitch?" hidan walked towards me and I felt a tingle move through my body.

"No-nothing, I said nothing."

"Good, you ungrateful little bitch." He looked at me and I felt like the Hereioshi was thinking about something.

"Stop thinking already I hate when you get that feeling." I made it a hushed whisper.

_I need you to do something, okay?_

"What?" the people stared at me like I was crazy but continued to talk to each other.

_Give me a body for five minutes and you know you can put it on a time limit._

"Fine, but only five minutes, I wish you were human for five minutes and everyone could see you in a human form, walking around."

"_Heh, you wish is my command."_

Now don't make this something I'm going to regret.

A flash appeared in front of everyone and I was looking at the Hereioshi. Everyone watched as the woman moved around, examining everything getting use to her legs and body part.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kisame stared at her ready to attack her if she was a threat.

"I'm the Hereioshi, the so called demon that you guys want." Okay so let me explain what she looks like. Long black hair, dark eyes, very pale skin, and she was about a foot taller than me but the one thing that set her out from being human was the moon on her head and the red star on her neck. I wonder if she had anymore symbols.

"So, you're the Hereioshi?" pein was walking around her looking at every inch of her.

"What the fuck? She isn't an old hag like everyone thought!" hidan watched as the demons smile gotten bigger.

"Well hidan you sure know how to make this demon laugh. Anyways so I have a time limit on how long I can be here and I am pure human, no demon powers in fact right now any powers at all." She was moving her arms around and watching every bone move.

"Senpai! She's still a witch!" tobi was thrown across the room by her.

"Don't fucking call me a witch!" she was over top of him stomping him into the ground like there was no tomorrow.

"Demon girl stop it!" she turned and looked at me. Her face was an unknown expression. I didn't know if she was going to kill me or leave me alive.

* * *

thank you and please write a reveiw :]


	3. Oni past, Demonic love

okay here you go, this chapter you get to know the real oni and who hogosha was.

enjoy,

song: they by:jem

* * *

Chapter 3 demonic love

_Who made up all the rules?_

_We follow them like fools_

_Believe them to be true_

_Don't care to think them through_

I still don't get this feeling ever since two years ago when I saw hogosha. he was amazing. but I'm meant for evil. love is something I don't need to get into. I was meant for one thing evil and to destroy the world. everyone thought that well everyone but hogosha.

_And I'm sorry so sorry_  
_I'm sorry it's like this_  
_I'm sorry so sorry_  
_I'm sorry we do this_

I guess you could say he was like a guardian to me. someone who looked out for me and protected me. although he was just like me. suppose to be pure he was able to get out of his destiny. I guess I could if I really tried but I was to scared that if I did that everyone wouldn't treat me the same.

_And it's ironic too_  
_Coz what we tend to do_  
_Is act on what they say_  
_And then it is that way_

*Flash back*

"Oni where are you?" I looked up and out of the tree I was sitting in.

"hogosha, I'm up here!" I waved down at him and greeted him with a smile. I dropped down without a second glance of how far up I was.

"Oni, next time you should go down the old fashion way, climbing down. if you want to be normal then you have to act normal. normal people can't jump down and not get hurt if the are over 100 feet in the air." he pulled me into a hug and watched as my face turned bright red.

"Oni, please you shouldn't go through the demon ritual. then you won't be able to feel what you do now. love, hate, happiness, sadness and peace. when you become the demon then you will never be like us again and you won't be able to be near me.

"hogosha, I have until tonight to decide. they told me I could choose. and I want to go through it. they need me to protect them in such a time that our little town is being attacked."

"but you won't be able to handle it. you will go mad with power."

"no I won't I have been getting small amounts of power everyday and now I can probably control it."

"yeah _probably._ that doesn't mean you can. go Oni please just don't go through it. there is no need to. more and more people are joining the army so we don't need the demons help. just refuse to do it please."

"HOGOSHA! STOP IT, I WILL DO THIS, I have no choice, if I don't then the village gets attacked and we all get killed then what will happen? I can't let that happen even if it means giving up my world to become a monster." I pulled away from him and walked away.

"ONI PLEASE!"

"NO! HOGOSHA, STOP IT." I began to run into the village and go into my house and get ready for the ritual. I needed a nice shower and to be perfect. I was pure at the same time. I had no choice. if I wasn't perfect the demon wouldn't accept me and then he would attack the whole village for giving them an unpure body. they had to search everywhere in the village and came up with me and jenseta. she was too ugly to be the sacrifice. yup I did say sacrifice. I had to be killed first nice huh?

"Oni are you ready," it was the man who had to escort me to the demons cave. he was a nice man and didn't want to do this but like me he knows what would happen if I don't go. **death to the whole village.**

***flash back ends***

_And I'm sorry so sorry_  
_I'm sorry it's like this_  
_I'm sorry so sorry_  
_I'm sorry we do this_

I'm in the darkness again. holding my legs close to me. waiting for the next body to be chosen. maybe just maybe she could help me get what I want. I could care less about getting the many deaths I need to live but to make sure my poor hogosha doesn't hate me for killing him.

_Who are they_  
_And where are they_  
_And how can they possibly_  
_know all this_  
_Who are they_  
_And where are they_  
_And how can they possibly_  
_know all this_

yes what I said is true, I don't want to kill. I want to have my old life back going to that ritual was the worst thing I could do. I left everything and killed everyone. I guess I couldn't control it. not yet and not ever.

_Do you see what I see_  
_Why do we live like this_  
_Is it because it's true_  
_that ignorance is bliss?_

*flash back begins*

when we got to the cave the first thing you would notice would be the fire burning inside it. the demon didn't have a figure or shape. everyone knew that. he attacked once before but hogosha was able to seal him inside there. I guess that's a reason why he doesn't want anyone to go near him or absorb him.

when we got inside I noticed a cold chill surrounded me.

**"she is perfect, flawless, everything I need. you done well tell everyone that she is going to be my new body."**

"so Oni the ritual is beginning."

**"Oni, hmmmm it's almost like she was made for this moment. hello demon. you will become my new body hope you will enjoy it."**

"I have no choice demon, they are making me. but I'm more than glad that you think I'm flawless." I stepped forward, towards the rock that had blood spilled on it.

**"smart you know where to go, hold your breath the death will be faster that way. young man you may begin to kill her." **

he began to stab the sword in me more and more. I wouldn't let or allow myself to scream out in pain. soon I couldn't breathe and I knew what was going on, I was dead. but for some odd reason I wasn't dead. I was in the darkness looking around but I could still see out of my body but I couldn't control it. I guess I was horrified at what I was looking at was someone walking into the cave looking for me, wanting to say that it was a mistake. to bad I already done it and the ritual was finished. I guess at this point I am just doomed to watch my world from these eyes not able to control my body.

"Oni, I have to kill you, I know you can see me but I'm sorry." hogosha reached for his kenta but the demon was faster and sliced him in half. blood going everywhere.

_"hogosha nooo!" _I could hear myself but for some odd reason he couldn't _"you fucking demon! why did you kill him? he was just trying to protect the world!"_

**"you sad child, he was going to kill you, and all you care about is that he is dead? well now lets see how you will react if everyone and everything in this village is gone."**

"no, we elders won't let you." they quickly formed a circle and began saying some voodoo stuff. I felt an odd presence inside me, my spirit.

**" if you want to live I am going to live inside you and you will become the demon, forever until the carrier turns 20 you will be stuck here waiting for them to wish you free but the only thing you can say to them is that you are made for evil and yet you will have no choice but to grant the person wishes no matter what they are, hope you enjoy this curse. the only way out of it is to be wished human or alive again, heh. good luck you're going to need it."**

***flash back ends***

_Who are they_  
_And where are they_  
_And how do they_  
_know all this_  
_And I'm sorry so sorry_  
_I'm sorry it's like this_

with that the demon was gone but I was put into this curse. the village was burned and I was sent into someone's body, a Childs and I granted each and every wish but they kept killing themselves. not giving me a chance to live upon this world. not giving me a chance to be human for a few seconds. I am cursed you see.

_Do you see what I see_  
_Why do we live like this_  
_Is it because it's true_  
_that ignorance is bliss?_

so do you understand why I am inside bodies and being unwanted, unloved and why I must be evil even though all I want is to be human again, fall in love, and then die. maybe even be punished for everything I done. maybe then I could feel the real beauty of life. if I am lucky tensura will become the one who saved me from this curse.

_And who are they_  
_And where are they_  
_And how can they_  
_know all this_  
_And I'm sorry so sorry_  
_I'm sorry we do this_

* * *

thank you and please reveiw :)


	4. confession

Chapter 4

okay here you go :)

enjoy

* * *

"what did you just call me!" she ran towards me and I knew that I was a goner.

"demon girl. isn't that what you are?" I watched her anger grow as she glared at me. then it hit me. she has less than a few seconds left until she is gone inside my body again. "demon girl, demon girl, demon girl." she came running towards me but when she hit me and sent me flying. she ran up to me and picked me up and the tossed me aside knowing that her time was up.

"whoa, bitch has some strength."

_thank you, cutie_

oh shut up you fucking demon, you're getting me in bigger shit.

_oh yeah? and who can control your movements if she wants to?_

you wouldn't dare!

_watch me_

fuck, don't you dare.

I felt my whole body start to lose control. I started moving around unwillingly. they all just stood there.

_want to see what will happen if you try and leave?_

probably get killed

my body and hand moved towards the door and the next thing I know I am being flung across the room. "fuck! gosh damn it, I'm sorry geez, I swear if you control my body once more I'm committing suicide." hidan and a hold of my arms and tossed me in a chair.

"stay demon holder." I glared at him and he leaned against the wall. okay anyways how could this get worse? it couldn't ha-ha. I'm stuck in a room with the whole akatsuki. how could this get any worse?

"tensura and Oni I-"

"who's Oni?" I watched as he laughed.

"the demons name."

_hey watch what you call me!_

heh, I like this man.

_shut up._

"she didn't like the name calling. anyways so why do you guys care about her so much?"

"her wishing powers to grant any wish you want."

"you do know there is an age limit. 20 and I highly doubt any of you guys are under 20. and plus deidara is but he won't have her contained long." I laughed to myself and relaxed in the chair.

"we have no choice but to keep you a-" pain was interrupted by hidans yelling.

"NO! SHE'S A FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS! WE CAN'T HAVE THAT BITC-" hidan was cut off by kakuzu punching him in the arm when he saw Pein angry look on his face. "shut up hidan, unless you want your ass to be kicked you might want to stop." hidan had no choice but to obey his team mate.

"anyways, I will finish. you and your friends will be returned if you wish for one simple thing, 'I wish that the demon was out and walking around with us' and until you do this you will be stuck here along with your friends and another thing, every day that you and your friends are here and we do not have miss Oni you and your friends will not be able to be alone for anything. we can not have you guys running away now can we but I guess by the looks of you it will not be hard to find you. you look just like her." he turned and pointed to deidara, "deidara your in charge of shana." he turned and pointed to itachi. "itachi look after leia and you hidan, I'm about to make your day. watch our little demon holder. do not let her out of your sight for any reasons. and if she tries to wish for anything attack her."

"what that isn't fucking fair!"

"yeah! why does everyone else get someone who is at least okay and I get this faggot!"

"you disgusting little bitch!"

"you think I'm disgusting? you're barf o ma-tic."

_what ever, he is such a hottie._

"oh shut up Oni, I know you like him but fucks sake!" I didn't mean it to come out of my mouth. I started to panic, what will he do?

* * *

thank you and pretty please reveiw :]


	5. Chapter 5 demon

do not hate me for the endin of this chapter. i hve a plan and it will be good so jut wait it out. thank you

enjoy,, and sorry for the wait. :/

* * *

"What the fuck?" shit, oh jezz I wish I didn't say that!

_Your wish is my command_

What the hell stop that! It's annoying.

I saw a big flash of light and everything was like it was before I said it.

"You disgusting little bitch!" I looked up at him. I didn't want to say anything.

I like this wish thing.

_Yeah I know you do._

"okay so you two now know each other you guys will be stuck together." I crossed my arms. I looked over at itachi and he was looking at me weird. I looked away.

What does itachi know?

_I don't think he knows anything._

What if he does will it affect anything?

_Nope, he looks anti social anyways._

Everyone stepped out and I looked at Shana and leia they both followed out. I just stood there not wanting to obey them, I didn't care.

"move." hidan grabbed me by my hair and pushed me out of the door. I growled at him but he just laughed. I tried to get away but he just picked me up by my hair. I yelped in pain.

Ow, I wish he let go of my hair.

_Your wish is my command_

His hand was gone from my hair and I took this time to get at least a few steps away from him. He quickly caught up to me.

"What is your problem?" I turned around and glared at him. "I haven't done anything to you!" he walked past me, ignoring my question. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He grabbed my arm and flung me at the wall.

"don't fucking touch me." I stood up and looked at him.

Oni, what's his problem?

_I don't know…_

Will I die when you leave me?

_Yes… _

Okay…

I slid down the wall until I hit the ground. I pulled my knees up to me and rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes.

"I-I wish, that someone would be my friend right now."

_Why would you want that wish? It sucks… _she let out a sigh, _whatever, your wish is my command. _

Thanks…

I sat there. Hoping it would happen fast. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

_You have me._

Oni, what do you want to do?

_Ask questions about why they would want someone like me, go find pein._

I used the wall as a helper to get up. I felt weak, tired and depressed. I started walking around. I found my friends; they were sitting in chairs talking to each other. They jumped up to go see me but stopped when they noticed I wasn't myself.

"tensura, what happened to you?" I looked at them. I felt to tired to pretend to be happy. Leia walked up to me and you could see three of the guys move.

"nothing." I looked at everyone. Pein wasn't here. I walked over to this red hair boy. "where pein?" he looked up at me then back at his book. Not bothering to answer. I left the room. I was looking into every open room. I finally saw him.

"pein, can I ask you something?" he looked up at me.

"what?"

"why do you need her? Why do you need Oni? Don't you think you are good enough to get anything you want on your own?" I leaned against the wall.

"it would be quicker."

"what would you do if you got everything you ever wanted? What would you do then?"

"there would be no more pain. A perfect world." I looked at him and smiled.

"the perfect world is impossible. Someone will always be trying to go against the ruler. Like your doing. You are adding to this messed up world. People would demand power over something. You would have to make everyone equal. The same. No outer thoughts than harmony. You couldn't do it and you wouldn't do it. your world would fall apart within seconds. You would fail. You are going to fail."

"he will not fail." I turned around to see a female with blue hair there.

"okay then, I'm going to be dead then so I won't see your world turn out 'perfectly' or destroy itself." I left them. I just made two more enemies. My head started to hurt.

"wh-what's happening?" I let out a scream and fell to my knees.

_Too much power being used, it's too much strain on your human body._

_We're demons for a reason._

I grabbed my throat, something was coming up. when it came out I gasped, blood. I was short of breath. My head pounded again.

"make it stop." I covered my mouth again. Blood leaked past my fingers. I fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

Why did that happen?

_You're not a demon_

Make me one then.

_No, you wouldn't like it._

I don't want that to happen again.

_Then don't ask for so much_

Then I will die here.

_Trust me, being a demon feels worse then being dead._

I don't care

_But, you would hate yourself and once you become a demon, you cannot turn back_

I don't care

_You will still feel pain_

I just don't want that happening again

_Who ever heard of a demon inside a demon?_

No one until now, do it.

_It's just not right_

I wish I was a demon,

_Fine, I have no choice now. But you asked for this. _

_

* * *

_

I jolted awake. I started coughing. I looked around and I was in a room with a bed, dresser and two doors. I don't feel different.

_Find a mirror_

Why?

_Just do it._

I opened the door and found the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

That isn't me!

_It is._

I was looking at a pale skinned, red eyed, short red haired girl.

_Pull up your sleeves._

I pulled them up and wanted to cry. My arms were ruin by long thick black markings.

"what did you do to me?" tears fell from my eyes.

_You're a demon. Enjoy it._

I punch the mirror. the shards fell to the counter. I slammed my fist on the counter.

"I didn't want to look like a freak!" I fell to my knees.

* * *

thanks you and again i wll say a plan for her being a demon.

please review :]


End file.
